Snowing
Snowings are small stoker class dragons, and yes, their name is a pun. Appearance Snowings resemble terrible terrors but with a more shovel like tail, grey skin, white fur arround the neck and sharp spurs at the back of the feet. Their tail is very long and can be used to dig or inject venom into a predator. Behavior Snowings are nocturnal dragons, only coming out at night to hunt. They can take down creatures many times their size when in packs but are also extremely cowardly and will flee if they seem to be losing. They are omnivores and can eat almost anything, although unlike most dragons, they dislike fish. They still eat shellfish though. Stages in Life Egg The egg of a snowing resembles a fresh blanket of snow in a spherical shape. It is cold to the touch. Tiny Tooth The Tiny Tooth Snowings tail is quite blunt compared to the others and they have very little neck fur, they usually do not go on hunts Short Wing The most common type of snowing seen, they usually follow a Broad Wing or a Titan Wing. Broad Wing The Aplhas of the pack, Broad Wing Snowings are differentiated from other Snowings due to their whiteish color, bigger stature and more mace like tail. Titan Wing Titan Wing Snowings are extremely rare and look quite different to the other stages, for one it’s much larger being about the size of a monstrous nightmare. It’s snout and jaws are also much longer and narrow with very sharp teeth. The fur arround it’s neck is also longer. The scales that are usually grey have turned into a snow white, meaning it loses the ability to change color in exchange more physical power. It also gains the ability to secrete cold mist from any point of its body creating ice armour. They also have a mace-like tail similar to that of a Broad Winged Snowing. Abilities Frost Breath The Snowing is able to shoot out a cold mist from its mouth. While the initial hit is weak, the cold mist weakens dragon scales and firepower overtime and can quickly cause frostbite in humans. Powerful Venomous Tail The Snowings tail is very sharp and can pierce most dragon scales, and it also produces a deadly toxin that starts with sweating, pains and coughs and can cause organ failure if not treated within 24 hours. Combine this with its frost breath and it’s a recipe for disaster. Camoflage Snowings are able to turn their normally grey scales into a snowy white color allowing it to easily blend in with their usually snowy surroundings. Blinding Speed If a Snowing pack manages to circle prey they will begin to fly fast arround the creature and create a vortex of snow, dirt, rocks and any other bits of debris. They use this technique to stun prey before going into the kill. Notable Snowings Blizzard - Titan Wing pack Alpha. Frostbite - Broad Wing that serves under Blizzard as one of his second in command. Iceberg - Fat Broad Wing that serves under Blizzard as one of his second in command, elder brother of Hail. Chiller - Short Wing, part of Blizzards pack. Smofagen - Short Wing, part of Blizzards pack. Koldo - Short Wing, part of Blizzards pack. Freezerburn - Short Wing with a mutated frost sac that causes their frost breath to burn, part of Blizzards pack. Shower - Short Wing, part of Blizzards pack. Hail - Short Wing, part of Blizzards pack. How to Train Notes *The cure for a Snowings poison consists of ginger root, monstrous nightmare scales and a flower called myagnium. *Snowings can be used by anyone if they just ask. Category:Dragons Category:Dragon species Category:Stoker Class dragons